


want you (close)

by halcyonwhispers



Series: Everyone Loves Sicheng [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble Collection, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Over stimulation, PWP, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonwhispers/pseuds/halcyonwhispers
Summary: He bashfully pulled on his too big sweater further down his thighs, hiding the inch of skin that laid between his panties and thigh high socks.The corner of Youngho’s lips quirked up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by nick jonas' close

Sicheng timidly walked into the bedroom, eyes casted down. He felt his cheeks scarlet even after the countless many times they’ve done this. He stopped at the doorway, peering up from under his lashes, lips parting at the sight that greeted him on the bed.

Youngho sat up, dressed in only black boxers. All at once, the warmth in his chest spread downward, and his embarrassment increased along with it. Sicheng looked away from Youngho’s bare chest. He bashfully pulled on his too big sweater further down his thighs, hiding the inch of skin that laid between his panties and thigh high socks.

The corner of Youngho’s lips quirked up, appearing like a hungry incubus around Sicheng’s creamy white sheets. “Come here, baby,” Youngho practically purred. Sicheng swallowed his threatening whine and moved to follow orders, bare feet silently making his way to him.

Once Sicheng was close enough, Youngho patted his leg, lean with muscle from hours of dance practice. Biting his lip, Sicheng straddled him, gasping softly as his fingertips brushed against his thighs, then to his ass. Those long, slender fingers curved inward between his cheeks, touch lighter than feathers.

“Youngho…” Sicheng heard himself whisper, moan, almost choking on the name. He heard Youngho chuckle and withdraw his hands back to the lacy panties and garter belt holding up his thigh highs.

Youngho’s fingertips teasingly teased the top of one of the socks, slipping in a finger for a moment before snapping the elastic back into place. “ _Mm_ mm…” Sicheng chewed on the inside of his cheek, cock growing harder by each aching second.

Youngho looked up at him, coy gaze enjoying his torture. “You’re so good, baby boy. You knew daddy liked you in this, didn’t you?” he whispered, each syllable too smooth and crisp for Sicheng’s oversensitive body. All he could do was nod, hoping to keep from moaning.

It had been so _long_ since Sicheng got to be with daddy.

Between his ballet practices and Youngho’s own hiphop crew finally getting their spotlight, there had been no time to…

“You’re such a good boy for daddy.” Youngho’s hands slipped up under his soft sweater, caressing his stomach and chest once, twice, a third time until Sicheng whimpered. Everything ached, oh god, his cock _ached_ to a point where precome kept leaking through the pink fabric of his underwear.

Youngho’s hands stopped, almost making him scream because he _needed to be touched_.

“Oh baby,” he _tsk_ ed, “you got your pretty panties all wet. You know better than that.”

“I- I’m sorry, daddy.” His voice sounded shaky, his Korean dipping. There were unexpected tears in his eyes, half from the throbbing from his cock, half from the disappointment in Youngho’s voice. “I- I just…”

“You gotta be patient, sweetheart, I’ve told you this before. Daddy has to punish you now,” he sounded regretful, like this was the last thing he wanted to do to Sicheng. He pushed back his bangs and licked his lips, slicking his fuller bottom lip with shiny saliva. “On your back, baby.”

Sicheng felt tears freely slip down his cheeks as he did so, almost surprised that his feels felt so tender and raw. Whenever they got into these moments, everything felt like too much, so much. Felt so good.  

Youngho sucked in a breath before leaning into him to lick off the salty trail of tears. “It won’t be long this time, Sicheng,” he uttered softly. Youngho lips teased across his neck, drawing the most delicate whimpers from his mouth, but just as Sicheng arched his back to the touch, Youngho pulled away. He stared down at Sicheng, eyes darker than pitch black nights, cooing as he pushed apart his legs.

With hands on his thighs, Youngho’s hands slowly trailed towards to his twitching dick, and then the hellish bliss started.

His fingers lightly stroked him through the thin panties, toying with his tip through the wet patch. His caress only lasted for a few seconds before Youngho reached down to just barely skim over his balls. Sicheng’s mind went blank, thrown into the pain that went along with teasing pleasure.

“Please daddy, _oh_ please…” The words spilled over in Mandarin, but Youngho knew by now what they meant. He choked, thrusting up into his hands for more friction. “Daddy… Daddy…” he panted, the tears sweeping off to the sides of his face. Yet the tears seemed to make Youngho slow his pace to lazy strokes, and no matter how many times Sicheng’s legs threatened to close, his strong hands kept them pried apart.  

“Ah, ah, D- _daddy_!” He sobbed, back arching off the bed every time Youngho’s fingers stayed fondling him a few seconds longer.

Finally, Youngho punishment ended when he slipped his digits under his underwear, the feel of his callused hand on him making him groan. His orgasm built up in his cock, the fire burning hotter and hotter until Sicheng moaned louder and turned away his head to hide his face.

Youngho was relentless, pumping him hard and fast when his crying moans turned to silent whimpers, and slowly stroked him when his whimpering grew too needy. Every flick of his wrist flashed a teasing picture of heaven behind his eyes.

Sicheng concluded he was going to die like this as the minutes felt like hours, hips thrusting up for release.

Youngho voice snapped him back to reality. “Look at me, baby, look at me.” Sicheng bit on his lip, wet eyes barely staying open to lock gazes with Youngho. “I wanna see you come.”

“ _P-please_ daddy, please. _Please_ ,” he begged, slipping back into his mother-tongue, legs widening. “Close… _Close…!_ ” Youngho leaned down, tongue licking Sicheng’s bottom lip as his orgasm hit him.

As the bliss of his climax soon faded, Youngho kissed him gently on the mouth. His boyfriend pressed another kiss to his neck.

“Good boy.”

Sicheng smile could've put the stars to shame. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hate the daddy kink, and i was seriously cringing as i wrote this but baby boy sicheng and daddy johnny had to be done.  
> i'll edit this later
> 
> comments and kudos make me happy<3


End file.
